


the weight of us.

by mem0ry_b0y



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Spoilers, I am going through all stages of grief, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, POV Wilbur Soot, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommy's dead, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), help i am so sad, how else do I tag this, no beta we die like men, now im in depression and acceptance, the weight of us - song, they're brothers your honor, wrote this during denial and anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mem0ry_b0y/pseuds/mem0ry_b0y
Summary: a set of fics staged after tommy's death.(i.e i am coping)
Relationships: (brothers), (platonic), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. "you aren't supposed to be here."

**Author's Note:**

> based after tommy's most recent stream and what i imagine wilbur would feel. angsty, cus tommy's DEAD.
> 
> listen to this song while reading for more feeling!  
> (the weight of us - sanders bohlke)  
> https://youtube.com/watch?v=OZiDlT94vp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wilbur and tommyinnit mini-fic.

It had been quite a while since Wilbur had felt a new presence in the realm of the dead. And, well, that new presence had been Jeffery- or, Jjjjjjeffery, however Ranboo spelled it- not a human being. While the fact that this was a human presence was startling, what came next made his spiritual heart drop. Familiar blonde hair and the red and white shirt  _ his _ little brother wore greeted his gaze, making the dead man want to scream. He ran up to Tommy, reaching a corporeal hand out gently to sit him up. 

_ “Please just phase through, say this is fake, like before. This can’t be real.” _ Wilbur begged in his mind, brown eyes filling with tears as he grasped Tommy’s side firmly. The golden haired boy was very real, and very dead. Just like him. 

The companionship of the lost pets of the smp had left the brown haired man when he had ran towards Tommy’s body, and never had he wanted it more than now. Powerful emotions fought to overpower each other inside him, his mind turning back to the start of all this. L’manburg, the discs, betrayal, Tommy sacrificing his first and second life for them all, everything they both had ever done, the fight, Dream’s lair, everything. His hands shook as he pulled his little brother into his lap, murmuring things as voices whispered in his head again. 

**_You should have protected him._ ** __

_ This is your fault.  _

**_You didn’t come back in time._ ** __

_ You chose a country over your brother.  _

**_You left him._ **

Wilbur shook his head, momentarily pushing away the thoughts and the tears. How he wished he could hear Tommy again. Emotional pain shot through him as he remembered some of their conversations.

_ “Wilby-” Tommy had said, sliding down a hill to catch up to Wilbur. _

_ “Did you just call me Wilby?” Wilbur had questioned, a smile and a laugh parting his lips. _

_ “Shut up!” Tommy had chided, punching him in the shoulder with his iconic ‘i’m angry but it’s just to cover up that I care about you’ face on. The two of them had continued onward, chattering away. _

_ “I felt a space growing for you in the afterlife.” Wilbur had spoken to Tommy, alive Tommy, standing behind his little brothers and their bench. “You never seem to die, do you?” His words were serious, and somewhere along that, the two of them squabled while Tubbo did his usual little dance like he did whenever the two of them would argue.  _

_ “I’m proud of you, Tommy.” He had spoken, placing a ghostly hand on his shoulder.  _

How Tommy had smiled. That’s what Wilbur missed most now. “ _ Please wake up, please. We can get you out of here, please. please _ .” He croaked, tears pushing through his eyelids as he finally let go.

Wilbur clutched the spirit of the beaten boy, a pale hand feeling the faded golden hair. He remembered that moment after Dream had been put in prison, when the sunlight made him look like a glowing drop of gold, so bright and alive. He hung his head over the boy who had lost his colors, tears rolling off his pale face as his hoarse voice begged to no-one.

**_“Why couldn’t you just listen to your brother for once, Tommy?”_ **


	2. i bet on loosing dogs, i stand by their side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soon.

:)

(keep an eye out on my twitter!)

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @mem0ry_b0y come yell at me <3  
> give me a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
